OMIAI
by Akaibara Ai
Summary: Sasuke mendengus. 'Mereka sudah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri? Huh! Sasuke ingin tertawa keras-keras mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Mengapa ia harus repot-repot mengikuti omiai ini jika ayahnya percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menentukan pilihan sendiri? / SasuHina


Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuHina**

"**OMIAI"**

* * *

_Aku selalu penasaran dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk sedih._

_Aku selalu... selalu ingin melihatnya_

Seberapa besarkah keberhasilan cinta pertama? Huh, apalagi cinta pertama itu _at the first sight_, pada pandangan pertama? Bahkan cinta itu jatuh pada orang yang tak kita kenal...

Dan cinta itu mungkin telah terlupakan...

**~OMIAI~**

"BRAAKK" lelaki itu menggebrak meja. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana keputusan yang menyangkut masa depannya secara mudah diputuskan oleh orang tuanya. Ia sudah dewasa. Bahkan saat ini usianya hampir 25 tahun. Dan masalah seperti ini, orang tua tak seharusnya ikut campur.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana kata tuan itu?! Ini demi kebaikan? Dari mananya yang baik?! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir..." keluh lelaki itu.

"Oh, _please_... tenanglah _otouto_, ini bukan akhir hidupmu. Apa salahnya mengikuti _omiai_? Kalau kau tak suka, kau tinggal menolaknya. Semudah itu", Itachi tak mengerti mengapa ia harus rela mengemudi ratusan mil meninggalkan istrinya yang hamil tua hanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hati adik tersayangnya ini.

"Kau bilang ini mudah?! Aku merasa eksistensiku diragukan. Aku bisa menentukan sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak."

"Ya, tapi _otouto_... lihatlah dulu, siapa calonmu itu. Mungkin dia gadis yang manis, lagi pula saat ini kau tak punya calon lain kan?" Itachi tahu betul sifat adiknya ini, benar-benar Uchiha. Keras kepala dan egois.

"Hn."

"keputusannya?"

"Hn."

Itachi menyerngit. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Oh! Baiklah."

Itachi tersenyum. Puas.

Sasuke mendesah. Kecewa. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Ia meminta Itachi datang segera ke apartemen miliknya bukan untuk menyetujui _omiai_ ini. Tapi, ia berharap agar ada sekutu untuk menggagalkannya.

_Poor_ Sasuke...

**~OMIAI~**

"Sasuke, tolong jangan sebut _otou-san_ dengan panggilan tuan. Dia ayahmu".

Berkali-kali Itachi menasehati Sasuke akan hal ini, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak peduli. Ia merasa aneh jika membicarakan tentang ayah mereka dengan adiknya itu.

Tuan?

Bah! Sebutan macam apa itu?!

"Hn."

"Jangan jawab aku dengan 'Hn' saja _otouto._ Kurangilah kebiasaanmu itu."

"Hn. Kau benar-benar akan jadi seorang ayah, _aniki_. Bicaramu seperti orang tua saja."

Itachi tersenyum simpul mendengar itu. Ia kurang dari sebulan lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Siapa sangka, padahal setahun yang lalu dia tak pernah berfikiran untuk menjadi seorang suami, apalagi seorang ayah. Perubahan yang sangat dratis tapi membuatnya bahagia.

"Ya. Tak sabar rasanya untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Jika suatu hari nanti kau mengalami hal seperti ini, kau akan tahu sendiri rasanya."

"Huh! Doakan saja _omiai_ ini berhasil." Sindir Sasuke.

"Apapun keputusanmu. Semoga itu yang terbaik untukmu, _otouto_."

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampaikan maafku pada _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ karena tak bisa mampir ke uchiha mansion"

"Hn, sampaikan juga salamku untuk o_nee-san._ Dan segera kabari kami, jika keponakanku telah lahir."

**~OMIAI~**

Porsche hitam terlihat memasuki Uchiha mansion. Sasuke yang merupakan pengemudi mobil itu segera menepikannya ke garasi. Tampak Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya telah menunggunya.

Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan memeluk ibunya.

"_Son..."_

"_Okaa-san,_ aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir._" _Sasuke menyela perkataan ibunya.

"Dimana _otou-san?"_

"Di ruang kerjanya _son_, bicaralah dengan kepala dingin."

"Hn"

Ruang kerja ini rapi. Agak disayangkan karena memiliki aura yang kaku, meski sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik dari komposer aliran _jazz _yang tak diragukan lagi ketenarannya.

"_Otou-san_." Sasuke melihat ayahnya duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dengan setumpuk kertas yang mungkin butuh tanda tangannya.

"Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, eh." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Duduklah, _son._" Fugaku Uchiha meletakkan pena begitu saja di meja kerjanya.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya. Sang master Uchiha. Kepala presiden Uchiha group, perusahaan di bidang alat-alat berat yang memiliki cabang di berbagai negara di belahan dunia. Dengan usia yang telah mencapai setengah abad itu tak mengurangi garis ketegasan dan kewibawaan yang melekat dalam auranya.

"Kau menyetujui _omiai _itu?" tanya Fugaku langsung.

Benar-benar Uchiha. _To the point _tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hn. Kapan _omiai_ itu dilaksanakan?"

"Minggu depan. Kau bersiap-siaplah."

"Baiklah. Aku pamit kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya ketika ia mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya. Menghentikan kegiatannya, Sasuke bersandar di pintu itu. Ia Menatap ayahnya. Ada apa lagi, pikirnya.

"Kau tak akan menyesal mengikuti _omiai _ini, _son_... karena kau anakku. Dan aku tau apa yang kau butuhkan." Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Jaga kesehatan, _otou-san_..." lirihnya.

**~OMIAI~**

1 hari menjelang_ omiai._

"Jadi besok kau akan ikut _omiai_?" si pirang itu bertanya. "Bukannya ini tak sesuai dengan prinsipmu, hei _teme_." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, tapi menurutku itu bagus. Aku harap calonmu itu tak seperti pacar-pacarmu yang lalu, Sasuke-_kun_. " si merah jambu menambahi.

"Hahaha... dasar teme, Pacarmu selama ini memang tak ada yang benar. Aneh semua. Benarkan Sakura-_chan_?" si pirang tertawa lebar.

"Yap. Benar katamu, Naruto." Kata si merah jambu, yang diketahui namanya adalah Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki -si pirang- dan tunangannya, Haruno Sakura adalah teman Sasuke sejak kecil. Mulanya, mereka datang ke apartemen Sasuke ini dengan tujuan untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka. Tapi tak disangka jika mereka malah dikejutkan dengan kabar dari si tuan rumah.

"Oh! Diamlah kalian." Kata Sasuke kesal.

Naruto tertawa. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri.

"Siapa nama calonmu itu, _teme_?"

Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Sakura ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia harus rela didahului oleh tunangannya.

"Hn. aku tak tahu." Jawab Sasuke sambil lalu. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada salah satu stasiun televisi yang menayangkan tentang indeks harga saham terbaru.

"Ha?! Bahkan nama keluarganya saja kau tak tahu, _teme_?" Naruto benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tak peduli, _dobe_." Ya. Sasuke tak peduli nama ataupun dari keluarga mana gadis yang akan mengikuti _omiai_ dengannya. Semua itu bukankah sudah diatur oleh ayahnya? Dia hanya tinggal menjalankannya saja.

"Ck! Dasar _teme_." Keluh Naruto.

Sakura tertawa dan berkata,

"Kalau bukan seperti itu, namanya bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Iya kan?"

**~OMIAI~**

Restoran mewah dengan gaya tradisional jepang inilah Sasuke akan melakukan proses _omiai. _Terletak di lantai 3 hotel bintang lima di kawasan Shinjuku. Tempat yang nyaman dan elegan sekaligus membuat para pengunjungnya betah berlama-lama untuk tetap tinggal. Alunan musik yang diperdengarkan sayup sayup terdengar. Alunan dari alat musik khas jepang yang mengalun sangat indah. Jika saja ia tak akan melakukan proses _omiai_, mungkin Sasuke akan lebih menikmati suasana ini.

Dengan balutan jas _Armani_ yang terlihat mahal tapi sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya, Sasuke melangkah memasuki bilik restoran yang telah dipesan khusus oleh ayahnya untuk proses _omiai_ ini. Dia memang agak sedikit terlambat dari jam yang telah disepakati. Apa boleh buat jika proyek yang ditanganinya saat ini agak bermasalah dengan bagian perizinan.

Setelah mengucapkan maaf atas keterlambatannya, Sasuke menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Fugaku. Mikoto tersenyum ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke memperhatikan pasangan _omiai-_nya. Gadis bersurai ungu pucat yang disanggul sedemikian rupa itu menunduk. Mungkinkah gadis itu juga tak menyukai ide _omiai_ ini? Sasuke sedikit berharap.

"Ehm." Hiashi berdeham. Ayah dari gadis pasangan _omiai_ Sasuke ini bukan orang sembarangan, beliau adalah satu-satunya pemilik dojo aliran kuno jepang yang tak diragukan lagi pamornya di negeri matahari terbit ini. Bukan salah Hiashi jika ia masih belum rela untuk melepas anak gadisnya untuk dimiliki oleh pria selain dirinya. "Dengar Fugaku. Meski kita sudah berteman lama, tapi hasil _omiai_ ini sepenuhnya adalah keputusan dari Hinata sendiri. Aku tak mau memaksa kehendaknya."

Mendengar perkataan Hiashi membuat Fugaku tertawa. "Kau jangan khawatir, Hiashi. Aku juga menyerahkan keputusan _omiai_ ini kepada putraku. Lagi pula mereka sudah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus. 'Mereka sudah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri'? Huh! Sasuke ingin tertawa keras-keras mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Mengapa ia harus repot-repot mengikuti _omiai _inijika ayahnya percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menentukan pilihan sendiri. Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Sebaiknya kita berikan waktu agar mereka bisa saling mengenal. Ayo para orang tua, kita mengobrol di ruangan sebelah sambil meminum teh tradisional yang terkenal nikmat di restoran ini." ajak Mikoto. Fugaku dan Hiashi mengangguk setuju.

**~OMIAI~**

'Sejak para orang tua yang suka ikut campur itu meninggalkan ruangan ini, sama sekali tak ada percakapan diantara kami. Aku ataupun pasangan _omiai_ku, Hinata. Saling diam dan tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai obrolan. Mungkin dia terlalu malu, yang kutahu dari awal dia hanya duduk diam dan menunduk. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya malas untuk memulai obrolan yang menurutku konyol ini. Mungkin dengan aku diam, dia akan bosan pada diriku dan kemungkinan besar dia akan menggagalkan _omiai_ ini.' Pikiran ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung celananya ketika ia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya.

"U.. Uchiha-_san_.."

"Hn." Alih-alih menoleh kearah pasangan _omiai_nya, Sasuke menyalakan pematik untuk rokoknya.

"Tolong ja.. jangan merokok, U..Uchiha-_san_"

Mendengar kata larangan keluar dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke mendengus. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat gadis yang masih menunduk itu.

"Sebegitu takutnya-kah kau denganku sehingga kau tak mau memandangku?" kata Sasuke sarkastis.

"Eh..." Hinata terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum simpul ketika dirinya kini telah berhasil membuat Hinata memandang kearahnya.

Tunggu...

Apa-apaan ini.

Mata dan wajah itu...

Bodoh! Seharusnya ia sadar ketika ia memang tak merasa asing dengan warna mata Hiashi. Mata ayah gadis ini.

"Kau.. lavender.." kata Sasuke hampir mendesis.

**~OMIAI~**

To be continue...

Sedikit dari penulis:

Fic SasuHina dengan ide yang sangat pasaran. Perjodohan...

Rencananya Cuma Oneshot. Tapi.. hehehe (^^) malah jadi bersambung gini :p

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih jika teman-teman bersedia membaca karya saya ini dan terima kasih juga jika teman-teman tak keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review...

Cheesynamonst, pamit..

Sampai jumpa (^^)/


End file.
